Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: May builds a snowman but Drew destroys it. With the help of Ash and Misty he has to fix it before May finds out. CONTESTSHIPPING AND POKESHIPPING! REVIEW!


Me: This one is Contestshipping and Pokeshipping!

May: Is it a one-shot?

Me: Yes!

Drew: Why are you so happy?

Me: I had an awesome Christmas!

May: Me too!

Drew: I am Jewish.

Me: Not in my world plus I know nothing about Hanukkah. No offence to people out there that are Jewish!

Drew: Now your gonna get less reviews.

Me: SORRY! MOST OF MY FRIENDS ARE JEWISH!

May: Just give up.

Me: (sigh) Drew, do the disclaimer.

Drew: No.

Me: I have the force, Grasshead! (pulls out a light saber)

Drew: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!

Everyone: On with the story.

_____________________________________________________________

Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!

May giggled happily. She was wearing a red coat and a red hat to keep warm as she played in the snow. May was building a snowman. It was a tradition for her to always make one. May put a tall black hat on it, a scarf, eyes, carrot as the nose, and sticks as the arms. She was also humming Frosty the Snowman. May was very content. Little did she know, Drew was watching her. He smiled at her happiness as she built her snowman. He walked up to her and smirked.

"Feeling like a kid again May." Drew asked playfully. May smiled at him. Her and Drew became very good friends.

"I love snowmen." Drew nodded as he looked the snowman over.

"I am gonna drink some hot chocolate." May said and walked into the Pokemon Center. Drew was about to follow until he bumped into the snowman. He gasped as he saw the parts fall off. He had to think fast before May came back out. He spotted a girl with red hair walking by. He has seen her hanging out with May sometimes. Drew knew they were best friends.

"Excuse me!" He waved her over. The red head walked over. Her red hair was let down and she had a cerulean hat over her head. Her bangs were messy and covered her cerulean eyes a little. She was also wearing a blue coat.

"Yes," She said as she walked over to him. Drew shook hands with her.

"Hi, I am Drew," Drew let go of her hand and pointed to the snow. "You know May Maple right?" The girl nodded. "Well she made this snowman and I knocked it down. Can you help me put it back together?" The girl smiled and nodded again.

"My name is Misty and I would love to help you." Drew nodded and looked at the pieces.

"How are we gonna put it together in a few minutes?" Misty suddenly had an idea and smiled wickedly at Drew.

"We can burry you in it and cover you in snow." Drew looked at her like she had two heads.

"Um- Gee- NO!" He said the first part sarcastically. Misty looked at him annoyed.

"Any better ideas cause I can cover you in snow faster than I can build a snowman." Misty crossed her arms and waited for his answer. Drew thought about it for a moment.

"Fine." He mumbled and crossed his arms. Misty smiled excitedly. She positioned Drew and began to cover him in snow. Drew looked cold and began to shake. Misty put her hat on top of his head.

"Here you can wear this for now," She put more snow on him. "I will take it off and put the snowman's hat on you later." Drew nodded understandingly. The snowman's hat wouldn't keep him warm. Suddenly a boy with raven black hair saw them. He was wearing a dark blue hat with a matching jacket. His hair was messy and came out the hat a little on the bottom. There was also a pikachu on his shoulder. When Drew saw him, he groaned in annoyance. The boy looked on in the two in jealousy. He walked up to the girl.

"Hey Mist," He said and watched them closely. Misty turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Ash," Ash smiled at her, and gave her a hug. Misty blushed but hugged back. Drew looked at Misty and waited until she was done. She already had him covered up to the waist in snow. Ash blushed lightly and let go of the hug.

"What are you doing?" He asked and looked at Drew. Misty looked at Drew too.

"He knocked down May's snowman and wanted me to help him fix it before she comes out." Her eyes glazed over. "Isn't that sweet!" She squealed and went back to covering him again. Ash looked on in envy. To Ash, Drew was lucky to have Misty help him and go close to him. Drew, however, was just thankful she was helping him. He really liked May and didn't want her to be mad with him. Ash watched Misty.

"Can I help?" Misty smiled at his question.

"Yeah." Drew turned to Ash and gave him a knowing look. It was a smirk and his eyes had a look of cockiness. It said: _You like her!_ Ash blushed and smiled at Misty.

"What can I do?" Misty looked at Drew. He was covered half way up his torso with snow.

"You can start putting on the buttons." Ash nodded and picked up the buttons. He spotted a black hat and smirked. He picked it up and placed it on Misty's head. Misty giggled as it fell over her eyes slightly. Her bangs now completely covered her eyes. Ash moved closer to her and tickled her since she couldn't see. Misty screamed with laughter and jumped away. She moved the hat further up her head to keep it out of eyes and off her bangs. Ash smiled at her flushed and smiling face. Drew cleared his throat.

"It doesn't take that long to make and drink hot chocolate." Drew said referring to May. Misty relaxed and began to cover him in snow again. Ash then looked at Drew and raised an eyebrow.

"So you plan on being May's snowman until spring." Ash said as if Drew was telling him that there was no north in the world. Drew looked at him stupidly.

"No," He started. "May is leaving for the next city early tomorrow morning." Ash continued to looked at him.

"So you're spending the night covered in snow." Drew shrugged.

"I guess so." Misty looked at Drew as he answered this.

"You're doing all this for May," Drew nodded while Misty squealed. "That is so sweet of you!" Ash glared at Drew, while Drew sweat dropped. Misty then covered his head in snow. And as payback, Ash stuck the sticks and carrot a little harder and deeper than necessary. Drew yelped at all the scratches he got. Misty, who had her hat back on, put the black hat on top. Misty and Ash stepped back and looked the snowman/Drew over. It looked good but a little skinner than before. Misty smiled.

"Looking good!" Ash glared at the snowman again, while Drew blushed on the inside and sweat dropped as he imagined Ash's face. He was over protective. Ash moved father back and picked up his backpack that had pikachu in it. Misty backed up more to look over the snowman. Misty backed up into Ash. Ash wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her hat. Misty blushed but snuggled closer.

"MMMMM- Hot chocolate smells good." She said as she smelled the air. Ash looked down at her.

"Lets go inside." He grabbed her hand and walked in. Misty suddenly stopped and blushed. Ash looked at her confused. "What?"

"They didn't take down their Christmas decorations yet," Misty looked up. Ash looked at her still confused.

"So……" He trailed off. Misty sighed and pointed up. Ash looked up and saw a mistletoe. Ash smiled, he wasn't exactly complaining about the situation. He looked down at Misty, who was looking at anything but him. Ash saw the blush all over her face. He decided to play dumb. "I don't get it." Misty looked at him.

"It means we kiss. But we don't have to, I mean the tradition is older than life itself. We can skip it. I mean it isn't even Christmas. That was what, a day or two ago and mmmp!" Misty was cut off as Ash kissed her. She was rambling and besides he really wanted to kiss her. His hands were around her waist while hers where resting around his neck. Misty pulled away looking very flushed. Ash looked into her eyes and saw love in them. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you, Mist." Misty grinned and wrapped her arms more around his shoulders.

"I love you too, Ashy-Boy!" Misty let go of his neck and ran inside, giggling. Ash pouted then smiled, and ran after her. He began to chase her. Misty screamed with laughter and excitement.

WITH MAY………………………………..........

May saw Misty and Ash. She smiled at them, and was happy for her friends. She wanted the same thing to happen to her and a certain green haired coordinator. May sipped the last bit of her hot chocolate. She looked outside and saw her snowman. She squinted her eyes a little, it looked a little different. She put her coat and hat back on, and went outside. She walked up to the snowman. She smirked as she saw it begin to shake. She gasped sarcastically.

"Is my snowman cold?!" She covered her mouth and hugged it tightly. "Let me warm it up!" Drew began to blush and get really hot. May went into her backpack and pulled out her cooking pepper. She blew it onto the snowman. Drew didn't know how but the pepper got inside. He had to sneeze. He tried to hold it in but couldn't. He sneezed hard. All the snow blew off his head. May giggled and hugged Drew again. "What happened to my snowman?"

"I accidentally bumped into it and destroyed it." Drew chuckled and wrapped his arms around her for warmth. "I had Misty and Ash bury me in it." May giggled again.

"Drew," she said and looked at him lovingly. "It is just a snowman." She began to think all he went through for her. She smiled and kissed him. Drew's eyes widened. He then sighed and moved closer to her. He was about to wrap his arms around her but May squealed and pulled away. "You're really cold!" She exclaimed. Drew smirked at her.

"I thought you loved snowmen." May smiled at him.

"Did I say that?" Drew nodded. "I meant my Drew-Man." Drew blushed but smiled.

"I love you too, May." Drew smiled at her. "Can we go inside now?" May nodded and pulled him inside. They quickly kissed under the mistletoe and walked in. They saw Ash and Misty sharing a cup of hot chocolate. They were watching _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. Ash had his arm around Misty, and had his head leaning on hers. They were wearing their regular traveling clothes except Misty had long jeans. Drew and May took off their coats and hats, and joined the other couple. They all suddenly looked outside. It began snowing even harder, but everyone smiled at the sight.

"Ohhhhhhh." Ash sang. "The weather outside is frightful." Misty smiled and sang along.

"Inside it's so delightful." Misty snuggled closer to Ash as if to prove her point. Ash smiled and wrapped his arm more around her.

"And since we've got-." May started to sing but Drew cut her off. He had his arm wrapped around her.

"no place else to go." He sang finishing her sentence.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" They all sang together. Both couples then shared a kiss. Everyone in the Pokemon Center began to clap and smile at the couples.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: I liked it.

May and Misty: AWWWW! Drew, you were so sweet. (Drew flipped his hair while Ash glared at him)

Ash: Don't go near my girlfriend! (He pulls out Misty's mallet)

Drew: Okay! (runs behind May, his girlfriend. Ash then walkes over and kissed Misty.)

Me:……..wimp!

Everyone but Drew: REVIEW!


End file.
